


Breaking

by pirate_cat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry's sad, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, i guess, idrk how to tag this, this is based off of when those women said gross things about harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worries ran through Louis’ head. His boyfriend never had to ask for cuddles before, it was pretty much a given yes. Louis nodded, his brow furrowed as Harry climbed into the bed and curled into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go a while ago. I had three study halls and this came to mind? Honestly what even is the title? Hope you enjoy!!

Louis looked up from the screen of his phone to see Harry, eyes wet and his face red, evidence that he was crying. “Babe? What’s wrong?”  
“Can we--can we just cuddle for a bit?” Harry asked, his voice trembling as another tear rolled down his cheeks.  
Worries ran through Louis’ head. His boyfriend never had to ask for cuddles before, it was pretty much a given yes. Louis nodded, his brow furrowed as Harry climbed into the bed and curled into him. Louis put his arm on Harry’s back, gently rubbing it up and down while Harry sobbed as lightly as possible into Louis’ chest. After a few minutes the crying seemed to slow down and Harry’s breathing evened out. “Harry? Is everything alright?” Louis knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth.  
Harry shook his head, still buried in Louis’ chest.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Harry nodded this time, finally lifting his head. The sight Louis saw made his heart ache. Harry’s face had try tears on it, his face still, if not more, red and blotchy, his eyes red as well. Harry sniffled, running his hand under his nose to wipe away any snot that would run down, not caring to look for a tissue. Harry took a shaky breath, his eyes meeting Louis’ blue ones. “Did you see that show?”  
Louis wanted to be annoyed at how vague Harry left the statement, but he couldn’t when he looked miserable. “What show, love?”  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know the name of it, but, well, I only saw the clip and,” Harry paused, needing to take a breath, still tired out from his crying. “The women, they were talking about me, and not really in a good way.”  
Louis frowned. _How could someone talk bad about Harry? All he ever does is kind and amazing things,_ Louis thought. “What did they say?”  
Harry shrugged. “Like, really inappropriate things.” Another sniff. “I don’t want to repeat it right now.”  
Louis understood and didn’t want to push it. He didn’t want Harry to start crying again. Louis knew this happened all the time, but he’s never seen Harry get quite like this about it. He usually brushes it off. Harry opened his mouth again, catching Louis off guard. “One of them drew a mouth and said that’s what she wants to do to me and the other drew a water bottle because I make her _wet_ or whatever,” he blurted out. Louis’ heart sank. “And they’re so much older, and--and I’m a human being!” Harry exclaimed as his sadness turned into anger. “I’m just--I’m sick of this. I’m sick of everyone talking about me like some fucking sex object.”  
“Shhh,” Louis whispered, but not in a patronizing way, but rather he was trying to soothe Harry. Harry collapsed back into Louis’ chest, causing Louis to let out an ‘oof’ from the sudden weight.  
Harry felt the tears at the bottom of his eyes welling up again. “It’s not fair,” he said, back to being much quieter. “I mean, it’s not like I made myself “hot” on purpose,” Harry mumbled, using air quotes. “I just wear what I like and I have my hair how I like, I’m not doing it to be attractive to old women. I don’t even like older women! I’m so sick of that! I don’t even like _women!!_ ” Harry rolled his body so he was fully on top of Louis. “I just like you,” Harry whispered, giving Louis a small kiss on the nose.  
Louis gave a small smile, Harry’s words still ringing through his ears. “I’d hope you like me,” Louis chuckled, “considering we have been in a relationship for five years.”  
Harry’s angry face cracked a bit as he gave a small smile in return. “I’m sorry for getting so angry, it’s just,” he groaned, looking back at Louis’ blue eyes.  
“You don’t need to apologize,” Louis stated simply. “Everyone’s entitled to get angry. And you never get angry in the first place.”  
“I _know,_ but that’s why I’m trying to apologize.” Harry rolled off of Louis and sat next to him. He sniffled before speaking again, tears starting to come back to him. “I don’t want to sound selfish or whatever, but I feel like people never respect me,” Harry admitted, although he was having a hard time speaking.  
“Hey, Harry,” Louis said quietly, sitting up next to Harry. “You’re not selfish, first of all, for wanting respect.” Harry looked down at his hands and gave a small nod, wiping at his eyes. “Why don’t you rest? Just come here and take a nap, yeah?” Louis ran one of his hands through Harry’s hair, causing him to look up. “If you still want you can talk about it more when you’ve calmed down.”  
Harry nodded, signaling Louis to lay back down, leaving his arms open for Harry to settle in to. Harry took Louis’ cue and leaned into Louis, Harry’s head resting on Louis’ chest. “I love you,” Louis whispered as he played with Harry’s hair a bit.  
“I love you too,” Harry replied, equally as quiet.  
Time seemed to slow down as Harry’s breathing started to even out. In only a few minutes, Louis could tell Harry had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of Harry’s head before following Harry into unconsciousness soon after.

>>>>>

Louis heard his name being called softly which pulled him from his slumber. “Louis? Are you awake?” Louis slowly opened one eye to see his boyfriend’s eyes staring into his.  
Louis reached up a hand to rub at his eye and then the other, giving a small nod. “Mm, yeah,” he hummed. “Everything alright?”  
Harry shrugged. “I kind of want to talk about it.”  
Louis had almost completely forgotten about their conversation from earlier, with Harry’s tear-streaked cheeks. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded, continuing to look at Louis as if he were waiting for Louis to speak again.  
“Go ahead, then.”  
Harry took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair to push it up and out of his face. “I’m sorry for getting so upset, it’s just,” he paused, trying to think of the right way to phrase it. “Since I was _sixteen_ everyone’s been making me out to be some kind of womanizer and dating older women, and, you and I both know, that it’s not true, right?” Louis gave a small nod. “I know it hasn’t bothered me before, but there’s a line that they crossed. I don’t want to hear about what they want to do to me, or what I do to them unless it’s filling their hearts with happiness.”  
Louis nodded again, opening his mouth after a brief moment, just to make sure Harry was done for now. “Media’s a bitch.”  
Harry let out a soft laugh. “I want it all to end,” Harry muttered, reaching out to hold Louis’ hand. “I mean, not our careers--I love doing this. Just, the media. The obnoxious people that just make me seem like a sex toy. And I want to be able to be out and happy about us.” Harry laced his and Louis’ fingers together.  
“Soon, love. Soon.”


End file.
